Just Now
by ShonenAiSorcerer
Summary: Just a little snippet of a moment with Yohji and Aya. Your call as to whether it's shounen ai. And no angst this time...yet...


Disclaimer: None of the pretty boys belong to me, nor do I make any money from writing about them. As to where their clothes have gone, I haven't the faintest idea…really…don't look over there…read the fic.

* * *

Just Now

* * *

She leaned over the counter, casting a wary glance around the shop before speaking to the conspiratorial circle gathered around her.

"You can't tell him I told you," Aya-chan warned.

Omi nodded seriously, nudging Ken to do the same. Yohji crossed his heart.

"Ever since he was little…"

* * *

It was two weeks later when the fight started. It was some insignificant thing Yohji had done, or hadn't done, or had taken from Aya's drawer of touch-and-die items. Okay, it was probably the last one, and it might have been Aya's favorite pink-handled clippers (which he would not admit he had any attachment to), and the blonde might have used them to open a can of beer that had lost its tab. Still, it was no reason for Aya to yell at him.

Yohji made a quick dash away from the worktable, having no desire to see if his newly opened can of beer could indeed fit up his ass. But Aya seemed intent on the experiment.

"Kudou!"

"Chill, Aya," he tried to placate, slipping behind a sweeping Omi. Thankfully the shop was closed; the fortunate nature of this became all the more apparent as Aya, with a single pass of his arm, disarmed Omi of the broom and leveled the business end at Yohji.

"Aya-kun!"

"Careful, chibi," Yohji warned and, in a rare moment of chivalry, pressed his beer into the younger man's hands and shoved him out of the line of fire. Of course, he might have just been trying to get rid of the evidence that seemed to be pissing Aya off. "Gonna sweep me to death, Ayan?"

"Shut up!"

"Or are you gonna try to put that up my ass, too? I'm beginning to think you're obsessed with me."

A sharp jab to his ribs made him jump back, and he had to duck quickly to avoid a more serious blow to his head. Still, he continued to breath, so Aya hadn't truly meant to kill him, but Yohji wasn't about to stand there and be roughed up over a fucking pair of clippers.

Aya obviously hadn't expected the full-on attack. When Yohji's weight hit his middle, he hit the floor, hard, the broom flying free from his hand as a small 'oof' escaped him. He looked a little dazed to find himself on his back on the tile with his current sparring partner crouched over his thighs, glaring over the edge of his sunglasses.

"You can dish it out, Aya, but can you take it?"

"Kudou, I'm going to—"

He didn't think about it, certainly not about the repercussions. His hands were already gripping Aya's waist, surprisingly thin beneath the orange sweater that had slipped up to reveal a tight, white tee, and Yohji attacked.

He tickled Aya.

Violet eyes went wide in the first second, and there was one wild swing of an arm before Aya doubled over, twisting under Yohji's spread legs, laying on his side and doubling together as he tried to avoid the moving hands that were tormenting him.

Even more shocking, he laughed.

Ken actually jumped back at the sound, a deep, bright laugh that continued as Yohji kept up his assault, hands never leaving the rolling man beneath him.

"I told you!" Aya-chan called out, beaming.

"Gonna . . .haha….kill you," Aya got out between hitching bouts of laughter, trying to cross his arms over his stomach to keep Yohji at bay. "Stop," he finally pleaded.

"What was that, Ayan? You have to say it!"

"No," he gasped, the refusal half obscured by the gasping laughs.

"Say it!"

"Mercy!" Aya finally called out.

Yohji stopped, sitting back on his heels, half-prepared for another attack. But Aya just drug himself backwards, sitting up and wiping at his eyes that had been forced to shed a few tears. He glared hard at Yohji, but it lacked some of the ire, tempered as it was by his sitting on the ground, sweater bunched up, face red and eyes slightly damp.

"I hate you," he told Yohji seriously.

"Too bad," the blonde replied, standing, "I think I just fell in love with you."

~fin~

This is probably a one shot…I'm never really sure anymore…

Reviewing: side effects include happy authors and giggling pretty boys.


End file.
